Important
by Cassie Studios
Summary: A short talk between Ichigo and Rukia on the evening of the day he saved her. We know they love each other. It's just a pity that they do not. But... maybe today? [IchiRuki]


**A/N:** Hello there, Bleach fans! (waves her hand) This is my first Bleach fic. My friend has lured me into watching the series (curse her! It's the third ongoing series that I'm following right now, along with Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto! It's such a pain, soooo much waiting!). Anyway, enjoy my little fic about Ichigo and Rukia. It takes place just after Rukia gets saved by Ichigo (it's about the 63th episode I believe).

* * *

**Important**

"Why have you come for me?"

It was evening and both Ichigo and Rukia were in a room in the Fourth Division's barracks. Captain Unohana decided they needed some treatment, though Rukia was more or less fine and Ichigo had been healed greatly by Orihime. Still, she wanted to be sure they would be perfectly ok, so she provided them with a room in Soul Society's hospital to keep an eye on them.

Rukia was sitting on her bed while Ichigo was standing still with his back leaning towards the wall. However, at the sound of the girl's words, he turned his head towards her.

"What do you mean 'why?'"

"I told you not to come. Why haven't you listened to me?"

Ichigo phewed. "Isn't that obvious? You've saved my life, Rukia. So now I just returned the favor."

"You could've died," she whispered.

"Same goes for you."

He moved to the window and looked outside. It was already dark and he could see stars at the sky. Cool air caressed his face.

"Besides, I could never forgive myself if I just let you die here," he added.

Rukia looked up at him, but he didn't turn around.

"It was my fault that I've been charged," she said. "If I was executed, it would be a proper punishment for my disobeyance."

"Don't say that." It was almost as if he was pleading. "It just makes me even more guilty."

"Why is that so?"

"Because it was me whom you've committed the felony for. You wouldn't get accused of anything had you not given me your powers."

"I've changed your life back then, huh?" she replied after a short silence.

"Yeah," he suddenly agreed. "'My fate has been terribly twisted because of you'."

"What?" her ears perked up at the sound of her own words. Ichigo dropped his gaze.

"I've heard about that from Hanataro. That you've been blaming yourself for this mess. And after hearing this I swore to myself that I'll save you and I'll tell you that it's not your fault at all. It's only mine. I'm…I'm sorry."

"Stop that this instant! You're not to blame here!"

Ichigo smirked. "Nevermind. What is important now is that you're alive, Rukia. I'm glad because of that."

She sighed. "You're an idiot."

His smirk grew even wider. "I know."

"I'm not _that_ important so as you should come here risking your life."

Ichigo spun around, anger evident on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You should've left me here, you idiot!"

"_You're_ and idiot! I would never leave you to death!"

"…really?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah!"

He breathed out an irritated sigh as he watched the girl stare at her feet. He walked up to her and sat beside her.

"That's exactly what I've missed the most," he said sarcastically. "It's been awhile since I told you off."

"Ichigo…"

He blinked in surprise when Rukia moved closer and embraced his arm to hold it tightly.

"Thank you."

Ichigo averted his gaze to the window. "You've said you wouldn't thank me."

"But I do it now."

"Then…you're welcome."

They looked into each other's eyes. Ichigo opened his mouth.

"Rukia…"

"Hm?"

He changed his mind. "No, nothing…"

She looked a bit disappointed, but he didn't notice.

"You know what," he said suddenly. "I've just remembered something."

"What is that?"

Without any warning, Ichigo hit her hard on the head.

"Hey!" she protested. "What was that for?!"

"That's for calling me 'filthy human', remember?"

What…oh, wait. Yeah, now she recalled something like that.

"That was a long ago! And I did it so that you wouldn't come after me! Pfff…but you've come anyway…" she send him an irritated look.

"Like such words could prevent me from doing so."

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot back then that you're so stubborn."

"Look who's talkin'."

"I won't forgive you. I've told you that."

"I don't care."

"That's not fair!" she raised her head. "I'm trying to punish you!"

"Wish you luck!" Ichigo, on the other hand, lowered his head, narrowing his eyes. "But don't think I give a shit about your punishments!"

"Well you should! You'd better listen to what I say!"

"I've told you: all of your opinions are now rejected! I'm not going to make any exeptions!"

"You're underestimating me!"

"I'm much stronger than you now! I don't care if you threaten me!"

"Oooh, you…"

They both glared daggers at each other. Then slowly Ichigo's permanent frown was replaced with an expression of hesitation. Rukia noticed that and gazed at him with surprise. There was silence, long silence…

"I…Ichigo?" Rukia began quietly. "What…"

There was so little space there…why not to eliminate it at all?

Only a few inches to lean forward and capture her lips with his own. Rukia closed her eyes, givin in to the sensation. She tightened her grip on his arm. Ichigo's second hand wandered to her cheek and he caressed it lightly. The tender kiss lasted no more than several seconds, but it conveyed all the information it was supposed to.

They smiled uneasily and pressed their foreheads together.

"Do you still think of me as of a 'filthy human'?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"No, but…do you understand now why I didn't want you to come here?" her voice came in a whisper.

"Yeah…but you see…you're just too important to me," he gave her a peck on the lips.

She smiled shyly. "Important, huh?"

"Yes. Very, very important."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, that would be it. If you enjoyed it, then review. If not, review as well. Comments, flames and fluffy bunnies are always appreciated.

Maybe I'll write something more...sometime.


End file.
